


Little Games

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sharon kissed a girl, she was ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/gifts).



> So, I wrote this for my pal, who was very kind and wrote me a fic for my OTP, which she wasn't all that experienced with, and she rocked it. I hope she likes it. It's not as log as I would have liked but I figured I could always write her another one at some point. 
> 
> Hope you like it, kid.

The first time Sharon kissed a girl, she was ten, Lisa, her next-door neighbor who was two years older than Sharon, had decided that she wanted a boyfriend and that she wanted to be a great kisser before she got one.

 

“If you’re really my friend, you’ll let me practice on you,” She’d said to Sharon. “Don’t _you_ want to be a good kisser?”

 

Sharon kissed Lisa everyday for a week. She was blonde and pretty and the day Lisa became Joey Elson’s girlfriend, was the day Sharon’s heart first broke.

 

She didn’t touch another girl until the night of her high school graduation at an after party on the roof of a majorly crowded house.

 

After years of avoiding each other Lisa found Sharon, and under the weight of too many drinks and far too many hits off of a rather large bong, and a swim in the pool, they’d snuck upstairs and wrapped in large terrycloth towels, Lisa leaned in and kissed Sharon.

 

“I’ll probably never see you again.” She said, as if it should be enough of an explanation.

 

That night, Sharon felt what it was like to touch breasts other than her own, felt the ridges of hardened nipples under the tender touch of her fingertips and the quickened heart rate under her lips as she trailed along Lisa’s chest.

 

Sharon never did see her again, but that night cemented what her college years would bring.

 

She’d met a lot of fun young women, and one nice man she would marry. She’d said yes for the simple fact that he was that. Nice. And no other, man or woman, had intrigued her enough to inspire her to say no to his proposal.

 

And then there was Breda Leigh Johnson.

 

Sharon had seen her affairs with women as a game. They were a lot more fun to play against, or with, than the men she dated. Brenda was a great player.

 

The state of the affair was complicated in the beginning, needless to say, but the intensity in their every encounter, and the tension in between made Sharon as uneasy as she’d ever been. It was Lisa all over again. But it was different. She was more evolved now, she’d seen everything and experienced everything she needed to experience, and now, well, now she was sleeping with a married woman and that was something that was definitely new.

 

Brenda wasn’t as experienced as Sharon was. But she was eager.

 

She usually pounced on Sharon the minute they were alone. She’d kiss her and strip her of her clothes, making a feast of her skin before they even hit the bed. After the first few times being together, where Sharon would take her time memorizing every sensitive spot, every patch of freckles on Brenda’s skin, the younger woman explored a more playful side. More than that, she was curious.

 

She wanted to know everything there was to sex with Sharon Raydor, and that in alone was intoxicating.

 

There were times when Brenda would use her tongue for everything. She’d swirl it around Sharon’s nipples, sucking on the pebbled nubs until Sharon all but came from the stimulation alone, leaving her so sore the next morning that the material of her bra alone felt like too much. She’d fuck her with her tongue, delving inside Sharon’s pussy as far as she could go before drawing out and lapping at her until she was sufficiently satisfied with the myriad of sounds and exclamations Sharon blurted in the throws.

 

Sharon imagined Brenda’s jaw had taken some serious blows during those couple of weeks of oral fixation.

 

Sharon’s favorite fit however, was a more submissive Brenda. She could chock it up to her own dire need to be in control at all times, fine. But she _loved_ it.

 

She recalled the late night during Brenda’s birthday, after too much wine, when Sharon pulled the blonde into her car in the parking lot and shoved her hand up the woman’s skirt, slapping away all reciprocal attempts in order to fuck her speechless.

 

It’d worked. Brenda was so speechless by the end of it, that she said nothing, even as she exited Sharon’s car and made her way across the parking lot to her own vehicle.

 

“I love the way you spread your fingers when they’re inside me,” Brenda whispered into Sharon’s ear once, arching her neck when Brenda did just that. The blonde threw her head back against the mattress and moaned as her hips undulated leisurely.

 

It was an indescribable feeling, the way it felt to touch Brenda this way. Her pussy tightened and squeezed Sharon’s digits. Slow, milking tugs of her fingers when they took their time, and an unmeasured, quick throb when she was climaxing. Sharon loved that. The combination of things; Brenda’s sweaty grip on the older woman’s bicep, the desperate look in her eyes as her entire body writhed underneath Sharon’s, the way Brenda’s nipples seemed to glisten with every strained breath, every rise and fall of her chest, just begging to be sucked on. Sharon tugged at the hardened nubs, careful not to cause any real damage. Angling her hand just so, she slowed down along and curled her digits inside the blonde, Sharon stilled her hand completely before moving her thumb around the clitoris, flicking it sporadically until Brenda was screaming up at the ceiling, her body quaking in uncontrollable convulsions as her second and third orgasms dripped onto Sharon’s palm.

 

Sharon then kissed the side of Brenda’s neck, easing her down gently, staying just out of reach to allow her body to naturally relax.

 

“This will never get old,” Sharon said quietly, gently touching her fingertips to Brenda’s temple before the blonde turned her head and smiled lazily.

 

“I love you.” Brenda said, her voice hoarse, she was close to falling asleep, and she had never made that particular admission before.

 

Sharon froze, her eyes widened as she held her breath and wondered if Brenda meant it or if she was even aware that she’d said it.

 

“Well? Are you gonna say it back?”

 

Sharon nodded briefly. “I love _you_.”

 

Brenda flung forward and draped herself over Sharon, languidly kissing her until they were both revitalized and she pulled back, touching Sharon’s face as she huskily whispered, “Prove it by being very still.” And then kissed her way down Sharon’s torso.

 

Sharon was grateful that neither woman backed down from a challenge easily. It just wouldn’t make for a very interesting game, this thing with them.

 

 


End file.
